


Say My Name

by TheBestLiars



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad parents Maggie Tozier and Wentworth Tozier (mentioned), Beetlejuice!Richie, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Living boy!Eddie, M/M, Mostly Beetlejuice musical based, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie is a demon, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestLiars/pseuds/TheBestLiars
Summary: "Speak to me and I'll understand, one little word to know I'm not alone."[In which a millennia old mischievous demon falls for a hypochondriac living teenager.]{ TW : MENTION & SLIGHT DESCRIPTION OF SUICIDE , Beetlejuice ! Richie x Living ! Eddie , based off IT and Beetlejuice the Musical , also on Wattpad under the username : TheQueenlyWriter }
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Welcome to a Book About Death!

Where to begin this story, that is the question.

That's what that Ham dude said, right?

Eh, whatever.

This is the part where he introduces himself, ain't that right too?

Right, where are his manners? Musta lost that shit centuries ago.

Richard Betelgeuse Tozier, the ghost with the most, bio-exorcist who's been scaring for a millennia. Yes, a millennia. But he does look damn good for his age.

And don't ask him how to spell his middle name. He truly doesn't know how and he'll probably just kill you for even asking. Depends on his mood.

While you're at it, don't call him Richard either. Just Richie. Or Dick, because that's the biggest part of his body.

Was he always a demon? Of course not. There was a time he was just as human and boring as you. But that didn't last very long, only sixteen years.

Born the good ole year of 1002, he's been around nearly since the beginning of the eleventh century. Things were absolutely different back then and people were a lot crueler.

His parents and tutors were the worst.

Scars covered his hands and back from the whips he received nearly daily and despite trying to keep a smile, he found himself spiraling into the darkness. Not even the horses in his parent's barns could cheer him up anymore.

So he tied a noose and wrapped the rope around his neck. He looked at the horses one last time, barely able to see them through the tears in his eyes.

And then he let go.

It wasn't quick like he was hoping. He just swung there, suffocating until slowly, everything went black.

You better not be fucking crying.

If you are, take a tissue and wipe that shit up. No tears allowed here, no señor!

But you'd think that was the end of Richard Betelgeuse Tozier...right?

Oh...but it was just the beginning of his afterlife.

Richie didn't expect to wake up as a ghost. He kinda just expected for everything to be over. But because he offed himself too early, he became a civil servant in the Netherworlds.

Long story short, he had to work for eternity.

Not much differently from his human life. Except no beatings. But he was still degraded with words.

Whatever, he was used to it.

Several decades past, and each day that went by felt like a little piece of Richie was dying yet again. Parts of his skin were a faint green and the dark purple bruises around his neck prominent. He wanted an escape, a way to get out of this stupid punishment.

Eventually, he found it.

He was always good at finding ways out.

Rumors floated around about civil servants quitting their working and becoming a demon. Being a demon sounded a hell of a lot better than being a fucking slave.

So Richie quit.

And embraced his demonic-ness with open arms.

Sure it was painful. The physical and emotional torture he endured in hell, but it was all worth it. His powers were indescribable, and boy did he enjoy scaring the living to an early grave.

That was his favorite part of the job.

His curls were a bright green, a glamour up so no one could see his scars and bruises, dirty black and white striped suit, and a mischievous smirk that hardly seemed to leave his unnaturally pale face. Richie was having the time of his afterlife now, wandering the world and scaring the living.

Except for the part that he was invisible to anyone that wasn't a ghost or a demon.

He often had to try and trick a breather who couldn't see him by saying his middle name three times. It wasn't easy and it wasn't always accomplished, but when it was...boy did he have some fun wreaking havoc in the living world until that breather died. And then he'd be invisible again.

Another thing you shouldn't question is why his middle name was the magic trick to make him visible. Even he doesn't know it, hell, he can't even say his middle name now that he was a demon.

That was some stupid rule, but still.

Despite him quite literally killing people from how badly he's scared them, Richie truly isn't that bad of a guy.

He just wants to have a little bit of fun!

...and maybe he was lonely. Being invisible for years, really having no ghoulish or demonic friends. It was just himself.

And the clones he created when he got bored.

But that was still himself.

Demons weren't meant to have emotion. He had no problem with that. But over the centuries, he found himself slowly developing basic feelings again. Anger, happiness, sadness, concern...even fear.

This caused Richie's curls to start changing color. Mood ring hair, he likes to call it. He didn't necessarily like it because he hated how others could tell how he was feeling. So he resorted to just scaring them away.

But for now, the bio-exorcist decided to try something new. Went to a town in Maine called Derry. It was incredibly tiny and incredibly ugly and dirty, so many horrible people and a dark cloud lurking around this shitty town too.

It was perfect for Richie.

The teenaged looking demon cackled as an older man raced out of his home screaming in terror when the objects began moving around. Basic scaring tricks, nothing too advanced because he was invisible. But he reveled in the sound of horrified screams.

"Ya hear that? That sounds like fifteen years full time therapy to me!" Richie exclaimed once he stopped laughing at...who really knew, honestly, spinning around. He knew the man wouldn't be coming back for a while, so now he had a new place to chill at during his stay in Derry.

Awesome!

Richie sighed in content, resting himself into the couch as a bucket of popcorn appeared on his lap.

"So...you wanna get to know me, huh?" He asked, looking straight ahead as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Will there be a sad ending? A happy ending? A fucking crappy ending? Only one way to find out." Richie shrugged his shoulders up and down, munching on the popcorn in his hands before speaking again.

"So sit your ass down and relax. Because god slash Satan, I hope you're ready for a book about death!"


	2. Hey, Somebody's on the Roof!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie’s curiosity gets the best of him and discovers someone who can see him.

The next two weeks went by slowly. Not much happened for Richie. He scared away a few people who tried to approach the house, including the former owner.

Ahhhh, that was fun!

He felt a few deaths pass by, one being a man who had been dying of cancer and finally succumbed to it. Frank something. The demon didn't catch his last name and didn't care honestly. He moved onto the Netherworlds quickly, so he didn't give a shit. Why should he? This man wasn't gonna help him become visible to the living world anyway.

Now usually Richie didn't let his emotions get the best of him. He never liked thinking about the past, only focused on the now. But today was one of those days where he realized how truly and literally invisible he was.

He hated seeing how happy teens his age were, running around with their friends or their girlfriends. They had a life. He didn't.

It made him want to create a boulder and throw it at them from how jealous he became.

But somehow, he found himself resisting.

The night grew dark, the moon shining down at him. Richie was whistling under his breath, enjoying the cool breeze that flowed through his messy green curls. He should be going back to his new place, but it felt so empty. It was. And right now, he just wanted to find someone so he wouldn't feel too alone, even though he was invisible.

The demon's whistling came to a slow halt as he found himself looking up at the houses and noticed a tiny figure at least half a dozen houses away from him on the roof. That was a person, he could tell.

Huh. Weird.

He could just turn away...but during his afterlife, he had found people on rooftops or over cliffs, finding ways to bring them away from the edge when they were ready to end it all.

Richie just couldn't leave this person like this.

He disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, reappearing again on the same rooftop as he saw the person. The ghost with the most could see now that he was much closer the person.

He was much shorter than Richie, by at least half a foot. He had on a green—his favorite shade of green—polo shirt and red shorts. He looked small but maybe around the demon's age, perhaps younger. The boy was sobbing hysterically, ripping open his fanny pack and throwing nearly a dozen different bottles of pills from it before resorting to throwing the entire fanny pack off the roof.

Well, at least the boy wasn't planning on OD-ing on pills. That was a good thing. It made Richie consider leaving.

Until the boy moved closer to the edge, almost swaying back in forth as he cried. It seemed like he was genuinely considering jumping but was too afraid of to.

The green-haired demon just couldn't stand here anymore.

He slowly moved closer, his footsteps devoid of any sound as he approached the emotional boy. Richie looked back down at the edge, sighing quietly under his breath.

"Wow, we're really high up." The demon mused out loud to himself, looking around.

The boy suddenly gasped, turning sharply on his heel almost to face Richie. The abrupt motion caused him to stumble, his foot slipping as he started to fall backward.

In one swift motion, Richie lunged forward and grabbed the boy by his wrist, pulling him away from the edge. If he had a heart, it would've been pounding through his chest right now.

"H-how the hell did you get up here?!" The boy demanded after a brief moment of silence, the tears finally stopping.

Wait.

Wait a damn minute—

Richie slowly let go of his hand, almost forgetting how to speak for a second. "Can...can you...can you see me?"

The smaller boy stared at him, seeming both confused and bewildered. "Ummm...yes! Of course I can see you!"

A startled laugh escaped the former ghost's lips, quickly running a hand through his green hair. "You can see me!" He suddenly beamed at him, throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. "I'M GONNA HAVE A NEW BEST FRIEND!"

The boy squeaked in surprise, squirming before managing to push the demon away. "Gross! You smell like mud and death!"

"That's the best kinda smell!" He winked at the boy. He was a demon after all, so he normally made sure that he smelled like one too. But there were times he maintained proper hygiene.

Although he would admit, the boy currently staring at him in disgust was absolutely adorable!

Richie moved closer to the brunette boy, smirking a little. "So, living boy...what brings you to the roof?" He asked smoothly, wiggling his eyebrows.

The brunette looked toward the edge again, starting to move closer. "I'm gonna jump!"

His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, yanking him away. "NOOO!" The horrified scream tore threw his lips, startling to the both of them. The demon cleared his throat, not releasing his hold on the boy this time. "I mean...nooo."

The living boy blinked a few times, trying to pull away from the demon's grasp, but he wouldn't budge. "Why do you even care?! You don't know me and I don't know you!"

"Oh! Right! I'm Richie and I'm dead!" He introduced himself with a grin, ignoring how the other boy's widened when he said this.

"W-what do you mean you're dead?"

"It means I died a millennia ago. And I'm saving your life right now, the least you could do is tell me your name."

"I didn't ask for you to save my life!" He exclaimed.

"Too bad, now tell me what your name is or I'm gonna have to start calling you Cutie Pie."

The boy glared at him for a moment before huffing out a loud sigh. "Eddie. My name's Eddie Kaspbrak."

Kaspbrak? Why did that sound so familiar? "Ohhh, now that's just an adorable name! Cute, cute, cute!" Richie reached out with his free hand to pinch his cheek, Eddie quickly slapping it away.

"What do you want from me?!" He demanded, sounding almost angry. The demon admired how cute he sounded when he was being feisty.

"To help you." Richie replied, his eyes going soft as he looked at the other boy. "You obviously weren't gonna go bungee jumping off the roof. You wanted to end it all. Trust me, that's a mistake you don't wanna make. So why don't we all take a deep breath, relax, sit down and talk about what's going on."

Eddie didn't say anything for a moment before slowly taking a deep breath. He smiled at the living boy, sitting down right there on the rooftop and patting the side next to him. The shorter boy eyed Richie carefully before slowly sitting down, make sure to keep some distance between them.

"Now," he started, making glasses materialize on his face as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose, "tell me what's going on."

Eddie didn't say anything, just scowled at him. But as the demon looked closer, he could see the tears welling up once again in his eyes. "I...I just don't wanna be here anymore."

Richie crossed his legs and if anyone saw how serious he was being, they'd think he was being possessed. "Why?"

He started fiddling with the edge of his green shirt, bottom lip now trembling. "B-because he's dead and-and now I'm stuck with m-my mom and I-I can't do it anymore."

Richie made a handkerchief appear and handed it to the living boy once he started crying again. Eddie took it, wiping his tears away on it as the demon reached over to awkwardly pat his shoulder.

"Who died?"

"M-my dad...he-he had cancer..." oh...oh!

"Was his name Frank?"

Eddie paused, sniffling as he looked up at him. "How...how did you know that?"

"Kid, I'm dead. I can feel when people die." Richie replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. He thought about more what Eddie said, speaking up again. "What's so bad about your mom?"

"I-I love her. I love her, I do but...god, I can't _breathe_ when she's around. She wants me by her side no matter what, and..." Eddie's voice cracked, "she lied to me. My whole life. She-she made me think I was sick but I'm not...she was having me take all these placebos but I'm fine..."

Richie's eyes slowly narrowed when he heard this. Not at Eddie, of course not. But at his mother. How could a woman lie to her own child like that? To manipulate him? It made the tips of his curls turn red with anger.

But then, an idea came to him.

This was how he could be freed. To finally be visible to the living world.

"Your mom sounds like a bitch. Sorry, but it's true. No one should try and control their kid like that." He made eye contact with the shorter boy. "Want me to kill her for you?"

Eddie's teary doe-like brown eyes went wide with horror. "What?! No! No, I-I'll be an orphan!"

Richie shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Not yet."

"Not ye—?"

"I'm sick of this rooftop." And with that, the ghost with the most grabbed his hand and teleported them to the ground, right in front of the house.

Eddie gasped, quickly moving away from him. "Wha—what the fuck?!"

"Oh relax. You think I was just gonna leave ya there, no señorito!" He said, grinning as he puffed his chest. "Ya know, I like you. I do. But I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow."

The brunette paused, blinking at him. "Wait, what?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you think that I was going to leave you alone after you tried to test if you could fly? Sorry, that ain't happening. And if you try again while I'm not around, I will find out. And I will stop you. Again." Richie smiled innocently, poking the tip of the boy's nose, which made him back away quickly.

The demon adjusted his suit, starting to turn before he heard Eddie speak up again. "Wait! What...what did you say your name was again?"

He turned back around, propping his hands on his hips. "I'm Richie. But you can call me another name when I see you again." He winked at him before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

Oh hell yeah, he planned on seeing Eddie again.

Nothing was going to stop Richie from being visible now!


	3. Is it Being Greedy to Need Somebody to See Me & Say My Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie doesn’t plan on leaving Eddie alone that easily.

The night went by uneventful after Richie left the human boy, chilling at his own place and feasting on gummy worms. He had no need to leave his house.

Mainly because he had three clones keeping an eye on Eddie to make sure he wouldn't try to jump off the roof again and they were keeping him updated.

So all was good for the night.

Richie was still wide awake when daylight came, not like he needed to sleep anyway, but he was on his feet and ready to see how that living boy was doing.

He didn't really care about him, of course. Eddie was someone who could free him and he intended for that to happen.

That's all.

And that's why the bio-exorcist was standing outside Eddie's house. The boy wasn't on the roof from what he could see and according to his clones, he didn't try to end his life in any other way.

With ease, Richie walked right through the closed door, scanning around the house. Simple enough, maybe too pristine and clean for the dead teenager's liking.

He casually went into the kitchen, opening the cabinets in curiosity and—Jesus fuck, why are there so much pills here?! Was the boy's mother an addict or some shit? And then he remembered about the pills the boy threw out the night before, the placebos.

The woman was lying to her own son, making him think that he was sick and frail.

He wanted to scare the living shit out of her and revel in her screams.

The green-haired boy floated into the living room, seeing a woman sitting in a chair there, watching tv. This woman had to be Eddie's mother, but he looked nothing like her.

Richie stood in front of the large women, blocking her view of the tv.

She showed no signs of noticing him, staring through him to watch her soap opera.

He could totally just kill her. Kill her right here and enjoy kicking her fat ass to hell.

But he didn't wanna piss off Eddie. He needed him.

His help. He needed his help, of course.

So the demon stuck his tongue out, holding up both middle fingers and wagging them before levitating away from Eddie's mother.

He glared one last time at the woman before disappearing and reappearing in Eddie's room. The human boy was sitting on his bed, reading a book and unaware to the demon in his room.

"Cute room ya got here!" Richie declared, letting his presence be known.

The boy jumped and was about to scream before Richie was in front of him in a flash, a hand over his mouth. "Your mom can't see or hear me, but she can hear you. Start screaming and you'll have your overbearing mother in here." He warned him, only taking his hand away once he was sure that he wouldn't start screaming.

"Don't touch me! I don't know where your hand has been!" Eddie hissed at him, smacking his wrist and Richie snorted.

"You're adorable when you're angry!" He cooed, relishing in how disgusted and mad the smaller boy looked.

"Why are you here?!" The living boy demanded, putting his book down before crossing his arms over his chest.

"To make sure you didn't off yourself in the middle of the night." Richie responded casually and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I didn't. So you can go now." He told him, using his hand to gesture for Richie to leave.

The demon, however, did the exact opposite and scooted closer to him. "Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here. You're interesting."

Eddie didn't say anything, fiddling with the cover of his book as he opened and closed it. "Why do you even care? You don't know me. You're just some ghost."

"Babes, I'm not 'some ghost'. I'm the ghost with the most!" Richie said proudly, arms raised. "Besides, just cause I'm dead doesn't mean I don't have a heart." He technically didn't. It no longer beat, but Eddie didn't need to know that. "It doesn't hurt to have some friends on your side."

"Friends? Is that what we are?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

The ghost shrugged his shoulders. "I've never had a friend before, and I've been around for a millennia. So yeah, I'm declaring us friends now."

Eddie paused for a long moment before finally smiled, a cute and genuine smile directed at the demon.

Richie's stomach felt like it was fluttering.

It must've been from all the beetles he had eaten earlier.

"I...I guess I wouldn't mind a friend. I mean, my other friends would think I was crazy if I was friends with a dead guy."

"All the best people are crazy!" He said happily, waving his hands and his grin widened when he saw Eddie snort and roll his eyes.

He was cute.

...for a living boy. That's it.

"Can anyone else see you?" Eddie asked him, his head tilting to the side slightly.

Richie shook his head. "No one can. The only way they can see me is by saying my middle name three times."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your middle name? Three times?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules!" He said, holding his hands up.

"So...what's your middle name?"

"That's the thing, I can't say it. Again, I don't make the rules. But we can play a game for you to guess." Richie raised a dark eyebrow. "Wanna play?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Maybe later. I've got homework to do...but you can stick around. If you want."

His smile didn't falter. This kid wouldn't give in that easily, he knew. "Sure thing! Read to me, Romeo!" He declared dramatically, rolling on his back on the bed with the back of his pale hand to his forehead.

The living boy rolled his eyes and picked up his book again, frankly ignoring the bio-exorcist but would shoot him little smiles every now and then.

Eddie would be a tough one to crack, the demon knew this.

But Richie had no plans on giving up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!   
> I really hope you like this AU! It’s one of my favorite AU’s I have for Richie tbh!   
> I had a general idea of what I wanted to do for this fic, but I decided to scrap it and go a different route they included Pennywise. This should be very interesting.   
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comment what you think of the story so far! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
